oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dog Day Afternoon
}} A Dog Day Afternoon is the 25th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the sixth episode for Season 6 under the title Cute Little Puppy. Plot Oggy walks home with a back of groceries from the supermarket, and on its path is a lost puppy! He tripped on it, spilling the groceries without even noticing it. Even without caring, he pets, feeds, and plays fetch with its bone. And even after locking it out, the pup came back. But bringing with it, a huge ton of bones! All the dogs appeared, and attacked Oggy for stealing their bones! (In the revised version, the dogs didn't appear, and Oggy was left unharmed.) In the vent nearby, Joey dreamed of fetching the pup more bones, and eating them. In the house, the pup started to play by itself after feeding him dog food, petting it by Oggy. But then, the puppy started to bite Oggy's nose like a chew toy, and the puppy was so excited of playing with it. And until then, the puppy became Oggy's new pet. But still, the cockroaches wanted the bones the puppy previously got. So, when the puppy is left alone, while Oggy is in the toilet, the cockroaches tried to seize it, but its wagging tail caused them to fly all around: from wall, to radiator, to couch, ending up in the cactus. Later that day, Jack returned home from the army to Oggy's home to have a snack. Oggy was so afraid of showing the pup to him, so instead, he hid the puppy away, left in the closet unnoticed by the cockroaches to grab it. Oggy can only give him biscuits, which he got in the grocery store. But as soon as he noticed dog food on that can, he quickly realized that he has a pet dog. As Oggy went back to the closet, the puppy was missing! So he tried doing doggy calls to search for his puppy. As Jack heard him barking, he called the psychiatrist to help him. Meanwhile, outside, the cockroaches successfully got the puppy, and told it to fetch bones. But against the puppy, it's only fetch. But as they snapped him, the puppy growled at them. (In the revised version, the puppy growled, and attacked them!) The psychiatrist came a moment later, and was informed by Jack to treat him. But Oggy soon told the psychiatrist he's looking for the puppy. As soon as the puppy came back he suddenly saw his owner, which means the puppy is the psychiatrist's lost pet. And he took the puppy home. Oggy, left without his best pet, then watches TV sadly. But Jack cheers him up with the found puppy's chew toy: the nose. And so, in turn, Oggy and Jack played with their noses together. Back at the vent, the cockroaches were left tattered, torn, bruised and buckered, can only see themselves miserable by their Dog Day Afternoon Dog Attack as the episode ends. Gallery Screenshot_2019-07-08-20-27-27-006_com.google.android.youtube.png Screenshot_2019-07-08-20-27-44-096_com.google.android.youtube.png Screenshot_2019-07-08-20-27-50-984_com.google.android.youtube.png Marceline.png Cute Little Puppy 2.png Cute Little Puppy 3.png Videos References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)